objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Object University
Object University has returned from its grave, and you know what that means! (Note: Some of the students are new, and the formula is: object - gender - personality - region. Note II: nemolee.exe, Bfdi is the best, Cillill, U4Again and Phuocphuc46 can edit this page also. Note III: This is a reboot, so there will be very few students/staff from the original. Note IV: Both the reboot and the original is based and inspired by Object School, made by YLU. Note V: This was revived for 2 reasons, one is because it was one of the most used and fun forums in the wikia, and two is because of my return, I thought of a idea to revive my older works, and this was one of those ideas. Anyways, enjoy this unique roleplay!) (NEW NOTE: Now that I've finally made a comeback, I am ready to bring this nostalgic roleplay back to life. Yes, I will be accepting new requests and begin to create more pages for these characters, along with the characters themselves. For now, I'll be behind most edits until one of the other editors decides to help me out bring this back to the new age. Thank you for reading this, and I hope to see you in the roleplays!) Backstory Object University, known as Nancy Heritage University, is a university in Nancy, France founded in 1946. The Chancellor of the university currently is Chicken Leg from Shade Gap, Pennsylvania since July 4th, 2019. The total students who enrolled during Chicken Leg's term are currently 13,845 objects in total. List of classes/topics * Geometry - Algebra Class * Chemistry - Science Class * History - Social Studies Class * Architecture * Gymnastics/Physical Education * ICR (Industrial, Commercial, and Residental) * Art * Professionalism * Music (DJ, artist, or a band]) * Economics/Collegiate Skills * Custom (Any other classes not listed here) Teachers/Instructors/Staff # Chancellor Chicken Leg - Male - Serious, Honest, Smart - American # Vice Chancellor New York Steak - Male - Friendly, Honest, Tactical - American # Dean Keyblade - Female - Social, Kind, Comedic, Alert - British-French # Manager Candle-holder - Male - Honest, Comedic, Smart - British # Janitor Microscope - Female - Social, Serious, Smart, Secure - German-French # Dr. Acura ZDX - Serious, Smart, Alert - American-Japanese (Doctor) # Mrs. Pagani Zonda Revolucion - Smart, Kind, Helpful - Italian (Nurse) # Mr. Sega Saturn - Smart, Confident, Comedic - Japanese (Architecture) # Mr. Calculator - Nerdy, Smart - American (Algebra/Geometry) # Mr. Wrigley Field - Smart, Nice, Serious - American (History) # Miss. Cooking Apron - Smart, Comedic, Social - French (Economics/Collegiate Skills) # Mr. Reaper - Nerdy, Confident, Honest, Smart - British (Chemistry/Science) # Miss. Opera Mic - Alert, Comedic, Nice, Hearty, Patriotic - Canadian (Global Literacy) # Mr. Brooklyn Bridge - Helpful, Athletic, Casual, Curious, Subtle - Nepali-American (Gymnastics/Physical Education) Playable Characters # Dress - Female - Social, Friendly, Smart, Confident, Honest, Attractive - American # Skirt - Female - Social, Friendly, Smart, Confident, Honest, Attractive - American # OKO Tower - Male - Defensive, Smart, Serious, Show-off - Russian # 2015 Volvo B7RLE - Male - Defensive, Confident, Comedic - Swedish # Coca-Cola Bottle - Male - Competitive, Comedic, Show-off - American # Pepsi Bottle - Female - Competitive, Friendly, Comedic, Attractive - Japanese # Braixen - Female - Kind, Defensive, Honest, Smart, Attractive - Japanese # THQ Logo - Male - Kind, Comedic, Creative - American # Digital Clock - Male - Shy, Crazy, Nerdy - Canadian # Baseball Cap - Male - Show-off, Serious, Comedic - American # Doubloon - Female - Kind, Comedic, Confident - Spanish (Spain) # London Eye - Female - Nostalgic, Smart, Comedic - British # Taxi Hat - Male - Smart, Comedic, Crazy - Italian # Yield Sign - Female - Social, Comedic, Kind - American # Snow Cloud - Female - Kind, Crazy, Social, Attractive - French # Ford Logo - Male - Competitive, Crazy, Show-off - American # Chevrolet Logo - Female - Competitive, Crazy, Show-off, Attractive - Italian-American # Solar Panel - Male - Shy, Friendly, Nerdy - American # Office Chair - Male - Social, Jock, Crazy - British # Lenny Face - Male - Comedic, Crazy - American # Whataburger Restaurant - Male - Crazy, Comedic, Serious - American # USB - Male - Crazy, Kind - Chinese # Bowtie - Male - Show-off, Kind, Comedic - British # App Icon - Female - Social, Nerdy, Serious - Junior - American # DVD Case - Male - Crazy, Nerdy, Smart - British # 2017 Acura MDX - Male - Smart, Kind, Confident, Lovely - American # Mitsubishi TV - Female - Serious, Friendly, Comedic - Japanese # A/C - Male - Comedic, Jerk, Show-off - British # Fidget Cube - Female - Nostalgic, Comedic, Kind - American # Law Book - Male - Jerk, Serious, Show-off, Cruel, Bizarre - American # Bubble Wand - Female - Shy, Friendly, Smart - Freshman - American # 2016 Hyundai Tucson - Male - Friendly, Crazy, Comedic - Sophmore - South Korean # 2016 Hyundai Santa Fe - Female - Friendly, Crazy, Comedic, Attractive - South Korean # 2017 Ferrari 488 Challenge - Female - Show-off, Kind, Attractive - Junior - Italian # 2013 Opel Adam - Male - Show-off, Jock, Serious - German # Bus Stop - Female - Friendly, Nice, Good, Attractive - American # 2012 SEAT León - Male - Kind, Smart, Honest - Spanish # 2018 Toyota Camry - Male - Honest, Serious, Generous, Athletic - Japanese # 2015 Smart fortwo - Female - Smart, Mature, Attractive, Charismatic - German # Nerd Glasses - Male - Nerdy, Smart, Wise, Sage - American # Injusticey - Male - Cruel, Cool, Tempered, Nice - Freshman - American # 2015 Nissan Sway - Female - Attractive, Intelligent, Gentle, Hyperactive, Social - Japanese # 2000 Oldsmobile Silhouette - Female - Attractive, Athletic, Cultured, Gallant, Honorable, Subtle - American # 2011 Porsche 911 GT2 RS - Female - Attractive, Warm, Serious, Stable, Hearty - German # 2012 Volkswagen Passat - Male - Clever, Dynamic, Lyrical, Persuasive, Wise - German # 2017 Volkswagen Phideon - Male - Casual, Realistic, Hard-working, Earnest - German # IIIP 3D Printer - Male - Purposeful, Complex, Secure - American # 2015 Koenigsegg Agera RS - Female - Loyal, Attractive, Sweet, Charming - Swedish # Mood Ring - Male - Emotional - International # 1985 Ford LTD Crown Victoria Country Squire - Male - Mature, Clever, Serious, Honest, Athletic - American # Blankie - Male - Random - American # Hex - Female - Attractive, Clever, Mature, Kind - American # Illuminati - Male - Clever, Insane, Sarcastic, Comedic - American # Fridge - Male - Smart, Comedic - Brazilian # Motherboard - Female - Smart, Sarcastic, Mature - Canadian # Mortal Kombat Mythologies: Sub-Zero Cartridge - Male - Insane, Dark, Cruel, Mature - Japanese-American # Oshawott - Male - Smart, Weird - American # Red Marker - Male - Smart, Nice, Good Leadership - American # Cement Juice - Female - Nerdy, Cool - American # Orange Bracelety - Female - Strong, Brawn - American # Minty Bubble - Female - Shy - American # Freeze Dried Ice Cream - Female - Comedic, Complex, Nostalgic - American # High Heel - Female - Attractive, Comedic - American # Katana - Female - Attractive, Nostalgic, Mature, Loyal - Japanese # 1996 Tata Sumo - Male - Imaginative, Political, Realistic, Daring, Liberal - Indian # 2016 Nissan Altima - Female - Hyperactive, Gentle, Attractive, Tidy, Artful - Japanese # 2016 Lancia Ypsilon - Female - Attractive, Shy, Obedient, Cheerful, Cute - Italian # McDonnell Douglas DC-10 - Male - Mature, Cultured, Open, Subtle, Humble - American # FIM-92 Stinger - Male - Serious, Insane, Aggressive, Heroic, Helpful, Mature - American # Post Tower - Female - Attractive, Honest, Hardworking, Cute - German # Aloisiuskolleg - Male - Intelligent, Complex, Hardworking, Mature, Honest, Serious - German # Doppelkirche Schwarzrheindorf - Male - Intelligent, Complex, Comedic, Colorful, Planner - German # LSD - Male - Insane, Cruel, Dark, Mature, Serious - American # Taco (II) - Female - Insane, Comedic - Freshman - British # Tentacle - Female - Cool, Mature, Smart, Stunt-ist - Spanish (Spain) # Water (Object Vehemence) - Male - Shy, Lovely, Cute, Humble, Logical - American # Deathstrokey - Male - Mature, Serious, Cruel, Tempered - American # Lurantis - Female - Humble, Confident, Clever, Helpful, Hearty, Romantic, Playful, Attractive, Kind, Self-conscious - Japanese # School Blazer - Female - Cute, Kind - French # Meowstic - Female - Attractive, Honest, Intelligent, Serious, Athletic, Lovable, Sweet - Japanese # Togepi - Female - Lovely, Humble, Cute, Athletic - Japanese # Lopunny - Female - Adventurous, Aggressive, Attractive, Energetic, Courageous, Rowdy, Proud, Athletic, Brutal - Japanese # Gambling Card - Male - Open, Dark, Naive, Pure, Tough - Canadian # Kenji - Male - Naive, Tough, Kind, Comedic - American # Pearly - Female - Kind, Cute, Calm, Subtle, Sweet, Soft, Hearty - Hawaiian # Domino - Female - Serious, Kind, Sometimes Violent - British # Compass Rose - Female - Kind, Outgoing, Energetic, Humble, Sweet - Colombian # Disco Ball - Male - Cool, Comedic, Energetic - American # Caramel Cheesecake - Male - Shy, Hardworking, Clever - Canadian # Gingerbread House - Female - Nerdy, Sweet, Friendly - French # Kerner Grape - Male - Show-off, Daring, Athletic - Dutch # Paraglide - Female - Adventurous, Cute, Open, Ambitious - Italian # Lemon Zest - Male - Moody, Aggressive, Dark - British # Soda Bread - Trans - Complex, Comedic, Open, Sweet - Polish # California Dip - Male - Cool, Heroic, Comedic - American # Onion Bloom - Female - Lovely, Cute, Kind, Smart - Australian # Nail File - Female - Shy, Calm, Obedient - Belgian # Milk Carton - Male - Calm, Humble, Hardworking - Canadian-American # New Coke - Male - Neutral, Open - American # Sport Disc - Male - Jock, Athletic, Naive - British # Fency - Male - Sarcastic, Humble, Friendly - American Relationships/Groups Dress, Skirt, High Heels and Bubble Wand - The Girl Quad Squad Bowtie and Snow Cloud - Official Friends Fidget Cube and Baseball Cap - Secret Relationship 2012 Volkswagen Passat and 2011 Porsche 911 GT2 RS - Germanic Buddies Baseball Cap and Bubble Wand - Also In a Relationship Ford Logo and Chevrolet Logo - The Duo Jocks Braixen and Injusticey - Sub-friends Illuminati and Mortal Kombat Mythologies: Sub-Zero Cartridge - Dormmates and Friends Braixen and Fidget Cube - Friends Red Marker, Cement Juice and Orange Bracelety - The Recolor Trio Motherboard, Illuminati, 1985 Ford LTD Crown Victoria Country Squire - The Major Experts Trio Doubloon and Injusticey - Respectful LSD, Mortal Kombat Mythologies: Sub-Zero Cartridge, Illuminati, Gambling Card, and Law Book - The Jerki Pearly, Compass Rose and Doubloon - The Enriched Naturals Soda Bread and Paraglide - Unusual Irregulars Trivia * Doubloon is the only student who speaks their origin's language more often than not. * Injusticey can speak any language. * Illuminati is the only student who is made from a meme. *'Katana' switches her l's and r's around. For example, University would be "Univelsity", Language would be "Ranguage" and Wonderful would be "Wondelfur". *'Motherboard' is a student that is the only one that got it's gender from it's own object name. *'LSD' had a dark childhood, which lead to his tempered attitude. *'Lopunny' is the only student in which is consider both brutal and friendly. *'Gambling Card' has a drinking habit, explaining his irregular behavior. *'Sport Disc' is the 100th character in the list. Gallery of all characters Cement juice new pose.png|Cement Juice Minty bubble.png|Minty Bubble Oshawott.png|Oshawott BUUUUS.png|Bus Stop Injusticeydas.png|Injusticey Fidgety.png|Fidget Cube Nerdie Pose.png|Nerd Glasses Braixen clothes by diives-dbdul8x.png|Braixen Baseball Cap Kaija Edition.png|Baseball Cap Ford Logo.png|Ford Logo 2016 Hyundai Tucson Protopose.png|2016 Hyundai Tucson Bubble wand minh pose.png|Bubble Wand SOTC Hex.png|Hex Illuminati 2.png|Illuminati SonarDude.png|Solar Panel Serious OKO Tower.png|OKO Tower Calculator pose.png|Calculator LSD Pose.png|LSD Deathstrokey.png|Deathstrokey Taco2017Pose.png|Taco (II) Lurantis clothes by diives-dbci2pv.png|Lurantis Meowstic clothes by diives-dbdfoox.png|Meowstic Togepeni.jpg|Togepi High Heel Pose.png|High Heel Lopuny front kick 2 by diives-db4e5jb.png|Lopunny Zephyr Pearly Pose.png|Pearly Katana Pose-0.png|Katana Dress 2019 Pose.png|Dress Skirt 2019 Pose.png|Skirt Water 2019 Pose.png|Water (Object Vehemence) Fency Pose.png|Fency Polls None so far. Category:Kaija the Braixen Category:Forums Category:Roleplaying Pages Category:Object University Category:Rebooted Category:NLG343 Category:Chikako the Meowstic Category:Cillill Category:U4Again Category:Phuocphuc46 Category:Bfdi is the best Category:Unique Category:Object Vehemence